


Solus

by nihilvanum



Series: JID July 2018 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Pining, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: "I'm fine," Steve had to cut Danny off. Despite the burning aches on his skin, the bone-deep exhaustion was the only thing he could feel.This is typical McGarrett.





	Solus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all errors are my own. All feedbacks are loved.
> 
>  **Lyrical inspiration:**  
>  _And I'm steady though I'm starting to shake._  
>  And I don't know how much more I can take.
> 
>  **Note:** Canonically, this happened after episode 2x17.
> 
> This is **Whumpnesday**!

Car ride with Danny was many things -- entertaining, frustrating, or aggravating. Boring though, it never was. Nor was it ever quiet.

"You might think yourself indestructible but you are not, Steven. We should turn around to Queen's and have you checked out. We can grab a pie on the way back and you can even have Hawaiian. No complaints from me." Steve could feel Danny's gaze on him during the quick pause before Danny continued, "You were thrown off the hood of a car going at 60mph, for fuck sake. Why the hell are you refusing medical care?"

"I'm fine," Steve had to cut Danny off. Despite the burning aches on his skin, the bone-deep exhaustion was the only thing he could feel. Even the constant fond exasperation caused by Danny's presence vanished as Steve was scrapping himself off the asphalt. "It's just some scrapes." Eyeing the angry red lines on his arms, he offered a silent prayer that Danny would for once shut up. At least for the rest of the drive.

"You let me drive. It's more than just a scrape."

"That's your logic?" Steve's retort couldn't be helped.

Danny growled in response and gripped tighter on the steering wheel as if he might do more bodily harm to Steve otherwise.

"I know internal bleeding and I don't have it, Danny. Let the ER doctors focus on actual urgent cases instead of me." When it looked like Danny was about to go into another tirade, Steve was quick to placate, "You'll be the first I call if things change. You can even say 'I told you so'. Deal?"

Danny's death grip on the wheel didn't loosen, but his posture did for a minute fraction. The day was long and he was without a doubt dog-tired himself.

"Fine. I'll just patch you up while we wait for the pizza."

"Just go home and sleep, Danno. You're exhausted too. I can take care of myself." Steve prided himself on not finishing off with, _"I've been taking care of myself before you showed up."_

Danny sighed in acquiescence. The rare silence that followed, though, continued to fill with his concerns. It proved that he was too running on fumes after the week they had.

After sliding out of the Camaro, Steve leaned down to catch Danny's eyes through the open passenger side window. "Paperwork can wait, so sleep in. I'll see you at the Palace at 10."

A desultory nod is all Steve got before the Camaro pulled away. He stood there watching its tail lights faded into the dusky evening. The aches in his body had reached the point where he was afraid it affected his gait, and avoiding Danny caught him struggling to walk through his front door was his top priority then.

Danny's concerns and care only hurt more.

Drawing in a deep breath, Steve did his damnedest to ignore the pain as he walked up to his house.

And if any pained hiss escaped his ironclad control, the sound was hastily devoured by solitary in the falling dusk.

* * *

The Advil didn't kick in fast enough.

Steve dry swallowed two before heading up to his room. Raising his left hand to shoulder level required a great deal of effort -- not to mention the shooting pain radiating out all over his left side. Standing in front of the en suite mirror, he contemplated for a few seconds before cutting off his polo shirt rather than waiting for the OTC painkiller to take effect. The back of his shirt was in shreds anyway.

He turned, keeping his eyes on the mirror for an inventory of the damage sustained. He didn't lie to Danny, though he didn't know for certain back in the Camaro. It might look bad from the outside but the worst of it was nothing but some big bruises. A lot of them, too. Moving around like normal would be an impossible challenge for the next week or so but he would survive.

Danny agonized over Gabby and Grace meeting but it turned out fine. Steve lived. Some bruises and bloody scrapes were nothing in comparison.

The worst was Danny continuing to look at Steve like he was special, like Danny care about Steve. The worst. Steve survived. He would survive despite these occasional boo-boos because he needed to make sure Danny could go home unharmed. He would heal to fight another day.

_I encouraged him to ask her out. I pushed him to her._

It came as a shock to realize he was grimacing in bitter laughters. It was the only thing he was strong enough to do.


End file.
